Always And Forever You And Me
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Lydia is extremely depressed and her bad mood only gets worse when Beetlejuice leaves her briefly. All she can think about when he's gone is how much she misses him. Will her spirits be lifted when he returns? Read to find out. FIRST BJ STORY!


A/N: I wrote this on a whim while in the middle of making a BjxLydia music video, and this is my very first time writing a Beetlejuice story, so PLEASE go easy on me. I know that I probably messed up both Beetlejuice and Lydia's character's, but just try to bare with me okay? This is my VERY FIRST Beetlejuice fan fic. And man I'm nervous. Okay, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Ah, I forgot this. No I do not own Beetlejuice. Happy? I'm not. (Sulks.)

Lydia Deitz was not in the best of moods at the moment.

She had been feeling really depressed lately and not just her usual depressed state either.

She didn't know when it had started, but recently she'd begun feeling more down than usual,

getting grouchy over little things and feeling very tired for no reason. Even her best friend

Beetlejuice couldn't seem to be able to cheer her up. He'd tried almost everything he could think of to lift the depressed teen's mood, but all to no avail.

She would just tell him irritably 'Knock it off BJ! It's not going to work so just leave me alone!'

He had been dispirited the first few time, but hadn't given up on her until she'd finally threatened to lock him up forever if he didn't let her be. He'd more than taken the hint, and he had retreated feeling grouchy and defeated.

He'd been gone for a few days now and Lydia was starting to get seriously worried.

She didn't know where he might be and wanted to look for him, but she had a feeling that he'd come

back sooner or later. He always did no matter what, and this time would be no different.

At least...that's what she kept telling herself anyway. She really hadn't meant to snap at him, it was just that she was feeling so bad...she really had just wanted to be alone right then.

But now...now she missed her crazy friend and wished that he was there with her right now.

The sad girl curled up slightly on her side and clutched her pillow tightly feeling a deep loneliness and regret

from deep within her tortured soul. Honestly, without Beetlejuice her life was just an empty meaningless void. He made living a bit more bareable by joking around and being his regular wacky self. She loved him for everything that he was - insanity and all, and just wanted him to be with her at that moment.

"Please Beetlejuice...just come back. I'm really sorry for everything that I said and for pushing you away when all you were doing was trying to help. It seems that I'm always being ungrateful and not appreciating you enough, and for that I am eternally sorry. I really just want you to be here with me. Beetlejuice..."

A lone tear fell down her pale cheek after she finished her soft plea and she buried her face in the pillow feeling completely horrible. All of a sudden though, she heard a light-hearted laugh and a jolly, carefree voice called out cheerfully "Hey babes, I'm baaaack!" Lydia sat up as soon as she heard the all-too-familiar voice, and stared wide-eyed at the one person that she wanted to see right then who was grinning cheekily at her shocked face.

"What's the matter Lyds? Ya didn't think that I was gonna stay away forever, did ya? I had to come back sometime, afterall. I couldn't leave you here all by your lonesome seeing as how your in such a bad mood 'n all. I just wanted to give you time to cool down and get your head straight. Wish I could say the same for mine, though!"

As soon as he said that, his head spun around twice and his eyes rolled around in their sockets until he grabbed his head and then it stilled and his eyes returned to normal. "Whoa! See what I mean babes?" He started laughing again, and Lydia couldn't help but laugh right along with him. Beetlejuice's grin widened at seeing her laugh and he couldn't help but comment on her uplifted mood. "Well I see your feelin' better now, huh Lyds?" She nodded, beaming at him happily.

"I feel so much better now that you've come back. You were gone longer than I thought you'd be after all. I was starting to get worried."

"Aww, that's sweet Lyd's. Well I woulda been back sooner, but...ah...somethin' held me up."

The goth stared at the now fumming Ghoul suspiciously, but decided to let it go. Whatever had happened, they coulddiscuss later, right now she was just glad to have her good friend back.

"Well B, Now that your finally back and my mind is at ease once more, I can get a few minutes of sleep because I'm so exhausted from waiting for you to show up every night."

Lydia started to lay down again, but Beetlejuice stopped her by exclaiming loudly,

"No, wait! You can't go to sleep yet!"

Now Lydia sat up and eyed him tiredly.

What is it B?" She asked.

The ghoul stuttered a bit as if he couldn't quite say what he needed to, but then managed to get out,

"I...uh...I g-got something for ya."

"Huh? What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then handed her a small white box.

The girl examined the gift for a moment, noticing that there were small air holes on the sides of it.

"Hmm...Beetlejuice whatever's inside of this wouldn't happen to be...alive...now would it?

BJ just chuckled and said,

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

So without further ado, to satisfy her curiousity and end his nervous fumming, she slowly opened the box...and let out an audible gasp of surprise.

"Oh my god...you didn't! You didn't!" She cried out excitedly.

"Oh yes I did. Yes I did!" He mimicked looking throughly pleased with himself.

The goth quickly reached inside the box and pulled out a small baby tarantula.

"Oh just look at it! It's so adorable!" She cooed, as the spider started crawling on her hand.

"Oh Bj, thank you. Thank so much! I've always wanted a baby tarantula!"

Said ghoul just blushed slightly and waved away the praise with a bashful,

"It was nothing. I just wanted to get you something nice to cheer you up. You were starting to get even more depressed than that 'Poe' fella...and that's just creepy!"

Lydia laughed cheerfully and light heartedly agreed. "I WAS even more down than usual, which is pretty far gone for me. I don't think I'll get that way again though, as long as I have you with me."

"Yup, and that's why I'm gonna be with you forever! You can bet on that babes!"

Lydia smiled fondly at her friend and gently put her tarantula back in the box and closed the lid securely.

Turning back to Beetlejuice, she said the only thing she could think of at that moment,

"It will always be you and me forever BJ, you count on THAT!"

A/N: Okay...so what did you think? Was it extremely horrible and make you want to send powerful flames to burn me? Or was it okay for a first time Beeltejuice shot? Let me know so I can know how good or bad I did on this.


End file.
